Caught Before Fallen
by Uchizaki
Summary: After finishing college, Kagami's life is falling apart. He's nearing the end of the line and he doesn't know what the future has in store for him. He indulges in his habit of speeding on the highway in the wee hours of the morning, the adrenaline providing him with liberty. Tonight is just one of the many times he's done this. Warnings: Yaoi, slight OC.
1. Chapter 1

**YAOI IS PRESENT IN THIS WORK OF FANFICTION. PLEASE LEAVE IF YOU NO LIKE.  
**Disclaimer: Do not own Kuroko no Basket, Do not own image used for story.

Author's Note: Phew... college is busy... I do apologize for all my unfinished stories. I'm going to stop attempting anything over one-shot. This story however is a two-shot and for once I actually have the later chapter already written! Hooray! :D  
Enjoy.

* * *

**- - Caught Before Fallen - -**

~Uchizaki~  
Chapter One

The wind whipped and danced around a fiery, red haired man in his early twenties as he sped down the empty freeway on a roaring piece of machinery. Three A.M. in the morning on an early October night… morning? Whatever. Kagami Taiga loved the night, the absence of life on the normally bustling streets brought about this sense of freedom he never felt during the busy times of the day where everybody always had to be somewhere at some specific time. Freedom existed at night when the rest of the world other than misfits like he himself were fast asleep in the comforts of their homely homes.

Kagami snorted. Don't get the wrong idea he wasn't the slight bit jealous of the successful lives of others who fit into society, played by its rules, reaped the benefits, and all that shebang. Life after college hasn't exactly been smooth sailing. He didn't graduate from the best university nor did he have the best grades, but hey, he was still alive and that's all that mattered, right?

School never was his thing. Basketball was his thing, and it was taken away him in seconds. His entire basketball career that he had worked so hard in building up had crashed down during a college match up. It was purely accidental and he held no grudge against anyone. Of course, he was very depressed after hearing from the doctor after surgery that he could no longer play basketball anymore. He was thankful though that he can still perform most things like ordinary people.

His one passion that he had was taken away from him, and sometimes he felt quite aimless. Before he had a goal to work for, to become the best basketball player the world has ever known. Now he had no dreams, no aspirations.

Kagami sighed. _Enough thinking about depressing things_, he told himself, _there's no use thinking about the past when it can't be changed. _

…and sometimes, he can't help but miss the people that aren't a part of his life anymore. He shook his head. _When did I become this pathetic?_ The red haired delinquent thought to himself, a bitter smile on his face. Then there was that sketchy drug dealing offer that one of his college acquaintances offered him because he looked "strong and tight-lipped." It would pay good money. Illegal, but good money. Living on a little more than minimum wage does make one thirst for the finer things in life... which can be provided with the money from selling hallucination-inducing powder and pills to spoiled kids with rich parents. Kagami shook his head. He refused to sink that low... yet. A deep down part of him, however, knew that if his life didn't start changing positively, soon he might be more inclined to take up that offer. He shook his head violently. _Focus, Kagami, on the thrill of the wind and the freedom it provides. _It was during these moments that he felt truly unshackled._  
_

Nothing could stop him as he accelerated on the motorcycle, pushing the vehicle well over ninety miles-per-hour. The road was familiar and straight and he held not a single ounce of fear, too busy drowning in the exhilarating rush of adrenaline given by the thrill of danger.

So enthralled was the twenty-three year old in the moment that he didn't register the bright flashing white and blue lights behind him until the source was literally right behind him.

Maroon eyes widened as realization hit him head on like a semi-truck. _Shit… _He didn't have to turn around to check that he was being chased by a police car, his motorcycle clocking over holy one hundred miles per hour. _Fuck… where did the police car come from? Even cops aren't usually out around this fucking time…_

With his heart beating louder than the drone of his machine, he gritted his teeth and pushed down on the brakes, making sure to decelerate slowly so that the cop car behind him that was matching his current speed doesn't smash into him.

After what felt like an eternity, his motorcycle finally came to a rest on a grassy opening to the right of the cement that he was just a moment ago racing on, free. Now, shackles of dread draped over his body and his heart threatened to beat out of his chest. With a numb feeling washing over him, he twisted the key in the ignition and quieted the machine.

Thump. Thump Thump Thump Thump. _Quiet down and stop being scared, stupid heart… _

_Why tonight of all nights… _Kagami thought. He had ridden down this highway at this time of night so many fucking times without anything happening. Plus he was driving over eighty… _This… counts as a f-felony doesn't it? Shit…_

The lights blazing behind him burned his eyes even though he wasn't facing them. He heard the door open and a deep but commanding voice shout,

"Step off of your bike kid and put your hands above your head. Don't turn around and hurry if you value your life."

Kagami obeyed, his legs shaking slightly as he raised his arms high in the air. A bead of cold sweat trickled down his temple. _What's going to happen to me?_

He heard steps as the cop approached him, the sound stopping right behind him.

For a few seconds, nothing moved other than the flashing lights. Then he felt something wet and warm smooth over the patch of skin directly behind his right ear and he yelped and he whipped around, out of pure reflex his right fist launched itself at the offender. _W-what the hell?!_

His fist was caught and stopped effortlessly by a hand bigger than his own. His eyes had shut themselves as soon as the violating lights from atop the police car had reached them. _…Shit I just raised a fist at a police officer…_

"Reckless driving, riding on an unregistered motorcycle, AND assaulting a police officer…" the voice somehow sounded very familiar but it was probably just his imagination. He wasn't given any more time to think about it before he was dragged to and slammed against the side of the police car. He winced expecting the impact when his face connected with the hood, but… it never came.

He felt a body pin his down and his arms wrenched behind his back in a not-so-gentle manner but in a way that inflicted no extra pain. A warm but strong hand gripped his wrists and secured them between himself and the cop. Another hand covered his eyes and turned his head to the side as the same wet and warm thing trailed up his jawline. _That's a tongue. I'm being molested by a cop. What the actual fuck. …This is hot…_

A moan escaped his mouth unknowingly when the sinful appendage licked a complete circle in the shell of his ear and blew a whiff of cool air, igniting sensations the red head hasn't felt in ages, causing his legs to go soft. If it wasn't for the hard body pressing him against the side of the car Kagami surely would have slipped and collapsed on the ground. Only one person knew of his sensitive spot… His eyes widened. _It can't be…_

"_Taiga, _long time no see._" _

And then it clicked. The hand blindfolding him was removed and his amber eyes met dark, lust-filled arrogant orbs.

"D-daiki?" he whispered in unbelief. Even from just the corner of his left eye he could see the familiar smirk, perfectly chiseled jaw, and the dark blue hair. And the way his name was uttered, oh how many years has it been since he had heard that succulent voice say his name … it was him no doubt. It was Aomine. _What the hell is Aomine doing here?_

As quickly as he had been pinned he was flipped so that his back was against the car. He gasped sharply when a muscular thigh lodged itself between his legs far enough up to press against his growing arousal.

"W-wait!" Kagami hated how weak his voice sounded right now, but such was the effect the blue haired man under the cop uniform had on him. In the other's presence his stupid brain never functioned properly. It didn't five years ago when it should've told him to not fall for the ace basketball player of a rival school and it was failing him now because it wasn't giving him the strength to push the tan sports genius away.

Whatever protest he was going to make vanished when a pair of predatory and velvet-textured lips descended on his with an intensity that made the red head feel as if he was being devoured. Before he knew his mouth was opened and the muscle invading his ear earlier was thoroughly mapping out every corner of his cavern. His arms no longer restrained, moved instinctively to grab a hold of Aomine's back, clenching the blue officer's shirt in a feeble attempt to find stability.

When they finally pulled apart, Kagami was gasping for breath. His ears buzzed so loudly that he couldn't hear anything and his cheeks were on fire.

For several seconds, neither one said anything, both men's breathing heavy.

"That was a h-hell of a way to greet someone you ditched five years ago," Kagami spat, breaking the silence after having collected his thoughts. His initial weakness in his old lover's sudden appearance forgotten as painful memories that he had worked so hard the past five years to bury resurfaced.

[_Flashback – 5 years ago_]

_Pleasure as intense as white hot, burning passion rippled through Kagami as they both came together after a fitful bout of love-making._

_His blue haired lover collapsed on top of him, finally exhausted after the fourth round of the night. Truth to be told the red haired teen was also struggling to stay awake, but he couldn't stop the huge grin forming from the corners of his mouth as he gently wrapped his arms around the tan, toned body on top of him._

_The other propped his head and neck up with his arms to make eye contact with his lover, matching his expression. Both pairs of bright, energetic orbs were filled with love. However the dark orbs of the member of the Generation of Miracles also exhibited an unidentifiable emotion that Kagami didn't bother to question. _

_Screw the world, they were in love, Kagami thought._

_And then his world was flipped upside down._

_[Kagami's POV]_

There's an annoying sound in the background…_ I blinked groggily and glanced to the side at my alarm clock_. It's only 6.A.M… on a Saturday morning. Who the fuck is ringing the doorbell I'm gonna kill him.

_Getting out of my warm, cozy bed I made my way to my apartment door, half tripping over nonexistent things on the way. _

_RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING._

_"I'M COMING." I shouted, angry at being woken up. _Has the front door always been so freaking far away?

_I grabbed the door handle and violently yanked it open,_

_"WHO THE FUCK- … A-Aomine? What are you doing here so early?" my bad mood instantly vanished upon seeing the figure standing in front of me. _A surprise visit? This early on a weekend? Nah that's not like him. He loved sleeping in like me… Why does he have a that kind of look on his face…? What's wrong…?

"_Hey… what's wrong? You look gloomy," I asked, my hand rose to cup his face gently. I noticed that his eyes weren't meeting mine and his brows were furrowed deeply in… sadness?_

_To my surprise, he leaned slightly into the touch and grasped my hand in his, pulling me into a tight embrace. I gasped, surprised at the sudden action and I reluctantly but reassuringly hugged him back. _

_We stood there for probably a solid minute as I waited for him to say something. I opened my mouth to speak when he interrupted me with a sentence that broke my heart._

_"My flight to the states is in an hour. Taiga, I came to say goodbye."_

_- - - - - - - - - To Be Continued - - - - - - - - _

* * *

The next chapter will be up faster if you let me know your thoughts! Liked it? Didn't like it? Tell me, criticize me.


	2. Chapter 2

**YAOI IS PRESENT IN THIS WORK OF FANFICTION. PLEASE LEAVE IF YOU NO LIKE.  
**Disclaimer: Do not own Kuroko no Basket, Do not own image used for story.

Author's Note: Here's the second chapter as promised!

Response to reviews:

Chang Wumei: Don't worry I shall save him! Thanks for reviewing :D

AngeliqueCS: Thank you! I tried my best to keep the characters like they are in the manga/anime haha

lilybun: I like to switch POV's sometimes to entertain myself while writing and I felt like using first person's POV there better reflects Kagami's feelings at the time. Thanks!

LoveGonzo2: haha thanks so much for your kind words :) and i think there's a happy ending coming up... not sure though. Guess you'll have to read to find out :P

tsukicchan: sorry! :) here's the update :D hope it pleases you

underhell20: I laughed when I read your review :) who exactly are Shion and Shizu...? haha

* * *

**- - Caught Before Fallen - -**

~Uchizaki~  
Chapter Two

_I felt the air leave my lungs as if I got slammed in the stomach. I felt my eyes open wide at the news. I felt him gently pulling away from me, his hands holding my shoulders. I felt his eyes finally meet mine. _

_In the dark, mysterious orbs that I loved to get lost in I saw sadness, pain, and anguish reflected. _

_The same feelings throbbed in my chest. _

_"Why… Why didn't you tell me sooner… Did these past two months mean nothing to you? Do I mean that little to you that you didn't even consider telling me that you're going to the states for college!?" I yelled, my face mere centimeters away from his face. I was furious, but my anger served only to mask my true pain. _How could he withhold such important information from me?

_"Taiga-"_

_"You know I actually thought you loved me even though you never said it. I knew you weren't the mushy type that would say that kind of stuff but I believed you expressed it through your actions and I was satisfied… I can't believe I fell for you, you inconsiderate bastard." _

_Before I can stop it my fist flew forward into Aomine's stomach and he doubled over, his knees dropping to the floor. I felt a brief twinge of guilt which I quickly brushed aside. _No amount of pain can compare to the emotional pain he has caused me, _I reasoned. Tears were threatening to spill over the corner of my eyes and I quickly uttered a firm_

_"Get out of here."_

_and stepped back into the comforts of my apartment, slamming the door shut behind me. With my back to the door I slunk down to the floor as sobs raked through my body. I didn't even remember when was the last time I cried._

_Unbeknown to me, my lover that I had just punched slunk down and was leaning against the other side of the door, mumbling the words "I'll be back for you. You just wait."_

[End Flashback]

"Why are you back? I had finally forgotten about you and moved on after you… after you left me…" Kagami started with yelling but his voice faded into a whisper by the end. He hated feeling this weak. His eyes broke away from the intense look the other was giving him.

"That's a lie."

Kagami gritted his teeth, his anger returning. How can that bastard accuse him of lying?

"It's not a lie you bastard. Which unfortunate cop did you even forcibly take the car and the uniform from?"

"Look me in the eyes and tell me you hate my guts, _Taiga._"

_Great. He would just ignore my question… _the red haired man sighed. _No problem. I'll tell him that I hate him and that'll get him out of my life._ He looked back up and immediately got recaptured by the powerful, dark eyes. Suddenly his throat dried up.

"I ha… I hate… I h…h…"

_Why can't I say it… I hate him… but he's so real right now. He's here… his body pressing into mine… I've… I've missed him. But I can't just forgive him for leaving me-_

"I love you."

Kagami froze. The sound of his rapid heartbeat echoed loudly in his ears. _He said WHAT? No way did the Aomine I knew just say that…_

A pair of familiar strong arms wrapped around his body and he felt the ace of the Generation of Miracles plant gentle, soft kisses on his neck. Heat blossomed from every kiss and Kagami shuddered. Not really having had any intimate human contact for the past five years… tonight his body was going on sensory overload from the attention lavished onto it. He also had no idea how to respond to those three words that he had always wanted to hear from that sinfully deep voice… but never did he imagine that he'd hear them said while he was pinned to the side of a police car.

"I can feel you blushing."

Kagami shuddered one because of the sexily playful tone evident in the voice he loved and two because when the other spoke his teeth brushed unintentionally against the red head's skin.

"I still hate you," Kagami said half-heartedly and beat against his leech's back absentmindedly, the three words spoken earlier just replaying themselves in his head. His face was red and heated but he hadn't even noticed it.

The blue haired returnee detached himself from the motorcyclist and walked to the back of the cop car.

Kagami blinked when the other patted the car's butt. _Oh he's motioning me to go over. _His body started moving by itself before he realized and hesitated. _Why am I still so obedient to him even after these five long years… why am I still so desperate for his affection?_

"Come on. I have answers."

Kagami walked over and pushed himself up on top of the car trunk and glanced to the side. _I don't want to feel this way… but I do… and I didn't hate the contact… or the kiss… my body missed it all, but how do I feel about Aomine being back in my life? _The cold steel of the car felt refreshing against his butt and the underside of his thighs in contrast to the heat coursing through his body caused by Aomine's previous ministrations.

After he settled sitting on the car, the blue haired cop leaned in between Kagami's knees and put his arms down on the car to the left and right of the delinquent's long basketball legs. Kagami's face remained flushed.

"I'm sorry that I didn't tell you I was leaving five years ago," the other started, genuine regret and sadness in his eyes, "I didn't want anything to change about the relationship we had, so I kept that information away from you. Looking back I realize that was really selfish of me, and you didn't deserve it."

Kagami felt like his heart was in his throat. He felt his eyes tearing up and he tried to will them away. But it was so hard since those exact words were what Kagami had only imagined to hear only in his dreams.

"You threw a pretty solid punch that day," the ace said jokingly as he pried open Kagami's clenched fists gently and intertwined their fingers together. Kagami let him, finally giving up on resisting his body's desires, which were also slowly becoming his heart's desires.

"I deserved that," he added, "But you didn't finish hearing me out."

Kagami glanced down to his hands, which fit so snuggly in the pair of tanner hands, then back at Aomine and nodded, beckoning for him to continue.

The other took a deep breath.

"I wanted to tell you that… that I'll be back for you. That if you're willing to wait until I'm done with college in the states I'd definitely come back to you. I wanted to say those three words to you that day as well…"

"Why didn't you?!" Kagami blurted out. Tears of anger couldn't be stopped anymore as Kagami spilled out the feelings that had been pent up in him for the past five years.

"I loved you, but you left me without telling me anything ahead of time. I thought… I thought you ditched me and I felt horrible. Even though I told myself that I hate your guts I couldn't get over you and whenever I felt attracted to someone at college I couldn't act on it because your face popped up whenever I tried to think about them. I even tried… tried to have sex with people but it never worked out because I see you, and I feel you not them. It wasn't fair to them…"

The other's eyes shone with happiness and sadness; happiness at the fact that Kagami retained those feelings and sadness for the pain he had inadvertently caused his lover.

"When I first got to college I felt like shit. I couldn't focus on anything because every time I closed my eyes I saw you, hurt, angry, and bitter, standing in your doorway right before you punched me in the gut. I felt the pain too. For a while I tried to get over you too. I told myself that you most definitely hated me after I just upped and left like that but I knew that wasn't true. You couldn't hate me because you loved me just as much as I loved you."

Kagami rolled his eyes, the corner of his mouth lifting upwards in a smile, "Don't be so full of yourself." Just because he was attracted in a certain way to Aomine's pride and cockiness doesn't mean he has to feed his ego. He had certain ego regulation duties when it came to the blue haired man.

"One day though, I realized something. Instead of trying to deny the power you had over me even when you were thousands of miles away, I turned around figuratively and embraced it instead. I made you my motivation and I told myself that I'll get you back no matter what it took. First I had to do actually try for once in school, and that once I was out I would get a job that can support both of us. Then… I had to come get you. So here I am."

Kagami wanted to pinch himself but his hands were still enclosed by the blue haired man. He hasn't ever even dreamed of something this good happening. _He's won. I don't have any reason to not be with him. My heart and my mind are his now and I haven't felt happier that I feel now since the day he left. _

The redhead smiled a genuine smile that shone in rare occasions when he played against basketball players of his caliber and of greater frequency during the brief time five years ago with Aomine. He slowly leaned down and brought his lips to the others in a gentle, accepting kiss.

So into their emotional high and feelings of happiness and contentment in being in the accepting presence of each other that neither noticed the passenger door on the other side of the police vehicle opening until confetti rained down on them. They broke away sputtering and trying to wave away the colorful paper pieces that were getting stuck everywhere.

"W-What the hell was that!?" Kagami yelled, having pushed off the butt of the car and is now standing, moving his arms back and forth. He turned his head to the side to spit out pieces of dry paper that had flew into his mouth when he spoke just now.

"I don't know! What could- Tetsuuuuuu!"

Kagami's eyes widened as the cloud of confetti cleared and he made out a second man dressed in similar policemen garb. The light blue hair and the inexpressive face; there was a twinkle of mirth in the usual deadpan eyes. _What's Kuroko doing here? _And then it all clicked in the red haired man's mind. Kuroko became a cop after college… He was really the only person he kept in touch with after college…

He ran up behind the shorter cop and caught him in a headlock, giving him a hard nuggie.

"You were behind all this weren't you! You little scoundrel," Kagami yelled playfully, unable to be any more than irritated at his closest friend.

"Ow. That hurts Kagami," Kuroko protested and attempted to break out of the brazen headlock but to no avail. He didn't expect the hold to loosen in the next five seconds and something wet and warm touch his forehead lightly.

"Thank you, Kuroko," Kagami whispered to his teal haired friend. _You really overdid yourself this time._

"You shouldn't flirt with me when Aomine-kun is standing right there, Kagami-kun," Kuroko accused, a bit of playfulness in his tone as he touched the spot on his forehead that his red haired friend's lips had just grazed.

"It's because I love you more than this bastard," Kagami joked, punching Kuroko's arm playfully. He was still wrapping his head around everything that happened tonight and his head was feeling light. He was on cloud nine and it was hard to rein in the grin stretching his face muscles from side to side.

Aomine rolled his eyes. "Hey I'm still here you two jokers," he said, also smiling. He approached Kuroko and leaned down, placing a peck on the same spot Kagami had moments earlier.

Kuroko blinked in surprise.

"My forehead feels particularly violated tonight…" he muttered in fake annoyance. Like the other two basketball idiots, he also couldn't help but smile. This was how things were supposed to be. The two stubborn lights that he had the pleasure of supporting over the years belonged nowhere other than with each other.

"Wait a minute," Kagami exclaimed, a thought suddenly hit him, "You're not a cop are you. You just borrowed one of Kuroko's co-workers clothes… you… woooooooow Aomine!" He charged towards the tan man in an attempt to tackle him. The attempt was easily stopped by a pair of stronger arms.

"Hey this wasn't my idea! Blame Tetsu it was his idea," Aomine laughed as he restrained his lover from pummeling his lights out. He was glad that the years hasn't taken out the pure life force the red head extruded, for it was precisely this energetic personality that made him fall so hard.

"What? Stop lying Aomine-kun!"

"Kuroko! Did you know how fucking terrified I was!? I thought I was going to jail!"

"It was to teach you not to speed Bakagami."

"Who are you calling Bakagami you Ahomine!"

"What'd you call me you stubborn basketball idiot!?"

"The actual stubborn basketball idiot can't accuse others of being basketball idiots!"

"You two are BOTH basketball idiots. Let's go home Kagami-kun, Aomine-kun."

"…Why does Tetsu always get the last word."

"Oh Kuroko. I'll get you back for this."

**The End**

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading :) If you enjoyed it, please leave a review behind to let me know exactly how you felt and liked or didn't like about the story! Your reviews help out writers like me more than you know!


End file.
